


i'll never be the same

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever) (Web Series)
Genre: 12gw, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Other, Other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: Liv goes to NYU and runs into a familiar face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mypinkheadphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/gifts).



I’m walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lights

And I never saw you coming  
And I’ll never be the same

\---

Liv had been going to NYU for a few years now. It took her some time to get used to it, the busy school, the people everywhere, the dirt, the excitement crackling in the air quickly turning to desperation as midterms approached, the people going on runs and lying in the grass. She started with one class online, where she had to meet her professor to discuss her paper in person, before slowly working her way up to taking two classes in the classroom. 

She knew she wasn’t there yet, but she was doing her best. She was going to school.

It was busy, and it was scary, but she was doing her very best, and Oren had told her once that her best was good enough.

Her best was good enough.

\---

Sam Messing took a deep breath and stood, staring at Liv’s front door for a moment too long. They hesitated before lifting their hand and knocking on the door timidly.

The door opened and Liv wasn’t behind it.

Sam smiled sheepishly. “Hey, Tammi.”

Tammi stared at Sam for a long time before grabbing them by the arm and pulling them through the door. “Viola? Is that really you? Oh, Liv will be so excited to see you! She missed you while you were gone.”

“Uh, hi,” Sam said. “It’s actually Sam, still. I go by Sam again.”

“Who are you trying to fool this time?” Tammi asked. She winked.

Foster rolled their eyes from the couch.

Sam cracked a grin. “I, well, nobody. I just did a lot of searching, and I don’t think I’m a girl, so I just took the gender neutral term back.” They shrugged. “So, uh, is Liv here?”

“No, she’s at school.”

Sam’s eyes got wider and they glanced at Foster, who was just smiling easily, before looking back to Tammi. “Where?”

“NYU,” Tammi said. “Do you want anything? Water, apple juice?”

Sam laughed. “Uh, no, thanks.” They hesitated. “So Liv’s in school now, huh?”

“Yeah. And hey, she left her schedule here in case I need to get in touch at any time, so I can tell you exactly where she is!” Tammi disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared, paper in hand. “She’s in her comparative literature class right now. She’ll be getting out in twenty minutes, so you can catch her if you hurry.”

Sam took the paper and nodded slowly. “Okay. Thanks, Tammi. I owe you one.” They turned and opened the door.

Tammi shouted, “I’ll remember that!” as the door slammed shut.

Sam sighed and smiled at the paper. “NYU. Amazing.”

\---

Liv walked out of class and took a deep breath immediately, breathing in the crisp air and smiling slightly. When class got to be too much, this was how she always calmed herself down, and it had become a routine for her. 

She rushed out of the way of the crowd of students, all leaving the building together. She watched them all, shoving each other, joking, some of them staring at their phones and walking without looking, some of them walking around like they owned the world.

She would get there someday, but it killed her that someday seemed so far away. 

Liv sighed and walked down the rest of the steps alone. She walked over to the light and pressed the walk button, anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

She hated taking the bus, but until she got a parking pass, she had to either walk for half an hour or take the bus. The clouds rolling in told her she had to take the bus.

She hated taking the bus.

She sighed and started crossing the street, head down, weaving in and out of the other people walking home. She had a few close calls, almost bumping into people, when…

“Liv?” she heard in a familiar voice.

Liv’s head snapped up and she stared. “Viola?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly at the sight of a person she had once loved. “You’re here?”

Sam smiled. “I’m here.” They reached out their hand.

Liv’s fingers closed around Sam’s and she smiled softly.

They would need to talk about so much – the gender thing, the anxiety thing, school, the distance that had grown between them, and so much more.

But for now, Liv and Sam stood in the middle of an intersection and they held hands, and that was enough for now. 

\---

Liv smiled and dragged Sam into her house. “Tammi, look who I found!”

Sam laughed and let Liv drag them in. “Hey, again. What’s up, guys?”

Tammi waved. “Hey, Sam. Nice to see you again.” She turned back to Foster and they continued discussing something.

Sam grinned and Liv’s bemused expression and squeezed her hand. “Hey, what if we get the whole group together again?”

“You mean, like a party?” Liv asked.

She was getting better, but she still had moments of adrenaline when thinking about huge groups of people. Especially when the word party was involved.

“Like a fun get together,” Sam said. “Come on. Let me call them up.” They stopped. “Unless, of course, you don’t want to. Because that’s fine, too.”

Liv hesitated before nodding. “I would love to hang out as a group again. Let’s do that.”

Sam grinned and pulled out their phone. “Give me a few minutes.”

\---

Liv had forgotten how nice it was to look around and see so many smiling faces.

Oren had come, dragging Andrew along with him. Upon entering, Oren declared, “This is my boyfriend. Nobody touch,” before flopping down on the couch and grinning at everyone else.

Vick and Foster immediately began chatting, drawing Andrew into their conversation. 

Liv went and sat down next to Oren. “Hey,” she said.

“Hi!” Oren exclaimed. “It is always good to see you.” 

Liv ducked her head and smiled. “You, too, Oren. It’s good to see you, too.”

Sam sat down, and soon enough, everyone was sitting down close to each other.

Liv looked around at all the smiling faces of all her friends before looking back at Sam. “Thank you,” she said softly, smiling. 

“You’re welcome.” Sam nodded. “Anything for you.”

\---

Liv still had problems.

Oren still had problems.

Andrew still had problems.

Sam still had problems.

They all still had things to work through and get over, but for now, they were together, and they were happy, and that was all they needed. 

They were enough.

\---

This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have this thing about watching the last episode of something. like, a serious problem. so i never actually saw the last couple of episodes of this show, and don't know how it ends. but i love my daughter liv so much, and i love sam, and i love liv and sam, and i know that my interpretation of sam's gender is probably very different from other people's, but i did my best? and this is probably considered au from canon, but that's cool. i'm cool with that.
> 
> anyway. for my friend atty <3 i love you. i hope you enjoy this fluffy piece


End file.
